No More Tears Left To Cry
by Zory rock101
Summary: Everyone standing in the rain wearing all black, I saw a coffin with three men on each side carry it down the aisle. Izana walked behind the coffin with his face down. I stand there to place my hand on my flat stomach.


**No More Tears Left To Cry**

 **One-Shot**

Everyone standing in the rain wearing all black, I saw a coffin with three men on each side carry it down the aisle. Izana walked behind the coffin with his face down. I stand there to place my hand on my flat stomach. "I did not tell him," I said, filling the tears run down my check.

"Today, We last someone who loved my so many. He was a great person and a great rule of Clarines. The second Prince Zen Wistaria will be miss very much," A preacher said, standing in front of the black coffin. I touch the necklace he gives me and watches the coffin getting buried.

"Zen!" I yelled, pop up out of the bed breathing heavily.

"Shirayuki what wrong?" Zen said, in a panic.

"Zen," I cry in Zen chest.

"Shirayuki it just a dream," Zen said, rubbing my back.

"It did not feel like a dream," I said, wrap my arms around his body. 'I love this man so much.' I said to myself.

"Shirayuki, I'm here for you," Zen said, hold me tight and kiss my ear. I nod my head. Zen laid down pulling me down along with him. I laid my head on his chest while Zen running my hand up an down my back.

I remember something in my dream that I say I did not tell him and I had a hand on my stomach. Was I pregnant in my dream with Zen child? If I do get pregnant with his child I want him beside me watching our child grow up.

"Shirayuki tries and gets some sleep," Zen said, looking at the clock that was sitting on his nightstand read 1:30 Am.

"Okay," I said, close my eyes and try to fall asleep. Just then I heard a sound of something breaking out in the hallway. Zen sat up in alarm. "Zen what was that?" I said, watch Zen grab his sword.

"Stay here," Zen said, walking over to the door. My nightmare keeps coming back to me. If I let Zen walked out of the room. I have a feeling I will not see him again. I got out of the bed and run over to Zen. I grab him and pull him away from the door.

"Please don't go," I said, feel Zen's arms wrap around me.

"I won't," Zen said, hold me tight. Then we heard footsteps running past our room. Zen took my hand and we walked over to the door. Zen slowly open the door and peek his head out of the room.

"Zen, what is it?" I asked, standing behind him.

"It looks like we have someone in the castle," Zen said, pull me out of the room. "Let get to a safe place," Zen said, pull me down the hallway,

"Okay," I said, follow after him.

"Hello, your highness. I have been looking for you." A man said, standing in front of Zen and me. Zen push me behind him.

"What do you want?" Zen asked, draw his sword and point it at the man.

"I what to kill you." The man said, drawing his sword. My nightmare is coming true Zen going to die. No, I can't let him died.

The man starting to run toward Zen. Before I know it my body move on it own and block Zen. The man sword went through my stomach. "Shirayuki," Zen said, with blood on his face. I turn my head to look at him.

"I'm glad you safe." I said, fall to the ground.

"Shiryauki!" Zen yelled, grabbing his sword. "I'm going to kill you." Zen growl. Zen cut the man across his chest.

"Zen, are you alright?" Mitsuhide asked, running up to Zen and saw blood everywhere. Zen kneel down and pick up my body in his arms.

"Shirayuki, please open your eyes," Zen said, give me a small shake. "She need help," Zen said, turn his head at Mitsuhide.

"Let take her to the herb building," Mitsuhide said.

Three weeks have passed and Zen sat in the bedroom where six bottles of alcohol sitting on the floor by the couch. "Zen, open the door." Mitsuhide voice said on the other side of the door.

"Go away," Zen said, drinking another bottle of sake. Zen stand up and walking around the room. "I fail as a husband, I fail to protect her," Zen said, keep repeating himself over and over again. Zen then throw the bottle at the wall and shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Zen, are you okay?" Mitsuhide said after heard something shattered.

"I'm fine," Zen said, lend his back against the wall and slid down onto the ground. Then Zen heard a knock on the door. "Mitsuhide I say go away," Zen yelled, looking at the door.

"Honey, please open the door." A voice Zen love so much. Zen stand up and walked over to the door.

"I can't face you. I fail you." Zen said, placing his hand on the door but little did here know that Shirayuki did the same.

"It has been three weeks. I miss being in your arms." Shirayuki said. Zen did not say anything but just listening to her voice. "Okay, I will wait for you," Shirayuki said. Zen then heard her footsteps walking away.

Zen looked at the empty bed where he and Shiryauki make a wonderful memory. Zen let out a sigh and open the door. 'I can't stay in my room forever. I just glad she alive.' Zen said to himself, walking down the hallway.

Zen saw Shirayuki sitting by a window watching the rainbow outside of the window. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walking close to her. Shirayuki turns her head and stands up.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki body. "I love you as my husband," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss her back forgiving that his breath smells like alcohol.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
